Dragonball Z: Golden Age - Void Prison
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: Jiren and two of his companions from the Pride Troopers visit a secret, supermax prison located in The Null Realm- a facility renowned for housing the most dangerous and remarkable criminals in the history of the multiverse. While there, the group experiences a very uneasy encounter... [Golden Age Spinoff] [One Shot] COMPLETE


**Dragonball Z **

_**Golden Age - Spinoff**_

_Void Prison_

(Five months after the Cell Games)

For the countless number of people living across the string of plains and realities making up the known multiverse, most of the communities were completely unaware of the existence of multiple other universes. Those who did have knowledge of the 13 other universes dwelling within their sphere of creation- most notably the Kais and the oldest races in each cosmos- also had a good idea of who ruled over them, and the people who commanded them in kind.

This created a very large hierarchy of power that was, for the most part, greatly respected by those high enough in the pecking order- particularly by the Gods and the most ancient of races. Everybody else that existed underneath this tree either had to accept what they were given to them or they could perish like those that thought it was a good idea to defy the authorities above them.

Obviously most of the individuals who'd decided to go against the Gods of their universes had been destroyed- wiped from existence like the stars and planets that'd come before them.

However, for all the infinite wisdom and power of the creators and the destroyers, there were a handful of people who were able to resist their terrifying strength, challenge their seats, and surpass their expectations.

Those people ended up in this place- in the space between spaces.

The _Null Realm_ was a vast, cold, and unforgiving kingdom- a cosmos that stretched on infinitely in all directions. For all intents and purposes, it was the literal space that existed between dimensions. There were all sorts of realities existing around it: billions of parallel timelines stacked up against each other, many of which branching out from the thirteen local universes. This null world- this void- was the space in the middle, containing absolutely nothing.

No light. No dark. No up. No down. No life. No time. Without end. _Nothing_.

Silence and vacuum dominated this plain in all of its facets, snuffing out all traces of dust, sound, heat, and every other tangible matter that inadvertently drifted into its circle, unprotected. There were few names given to it from those who were aware of its existence. The angels called it the _Null Realm_. The fractures called it _The Hollow_. The ancients called it _The Endless._

But others called it _Hell_.

Those "others" could in fact be found in one of the only artificial structures dwelling in this endless breadth of space and emptiness.

There was a planet, one of unknown origin and make, and possessing a design unlike any other world in existence. Instead of possessing a typical, spherical shape like all other celestial bodies, this entire world was cubed in structure and composed entirely of metal. The entire surface was made of shiny, plated katchin, and covered in a multitude of blue sensory nodes and printed transmitter systems, capable of transferring power across its entire surface. On top of all this, the cube-shaped world was surrounded by a transparent bubble of energy- not only providing it an artificial, breathable atmosphere, but also suspending the planet itself inside of a pocket of alternate space-time.

Both of these elements protected the world not only from intruders, but also the endless, dangerous void surrounding it.

Overall, everything about this strange, oddly shaped and striking terrestrial body screamed _danger_, which was exactly the kind of message the builders of this celestial marvel wished to convey to all who came to visit it. Because the function of this world wasn't to provide a sanctuary for life, start a colony, or explore the vast void of nothingness it was perpetually left drifting through. No. Not even close.

Its true purpose was actually much crueler… but necessary.

Deep within the bowls of the cubed planet, through the uppermost layers of its armored crust and hull, there lay a seemingly endless labyrinth of interconnected hallways. These large corridors, providing access to multiple rooms, chambers and facilities that were scattered strategically throughout the megastructure, were in turn being patrolled by numerous squads of identical, humanoid soldiers, all of whom were clad in blue, figure-hugging spandex suits with white armor plating and helmets that covered all of their faces. These men and women marched around the corridors in large groups or in pairs, each carrying large white rifles or spears, both for the purposes of either killing or subduing intruders.

It definitely wasn't the friendliest looking of sites, but it certainly was the most protected. This much was obvious from the countless wall turrets and silver, spherical patrol drones floating around the planet as well.

As the guards went about following their prescheduled patrol routes and drills, checking to make sure all of the planet's defensive systems were protected and operational, along the very equator running around the square-shaped world, another, large group of soldiers could be found standing watch inside of a massive hangar area.

This being one of many landing zones spanning the trench that looped around the perimeter of the artificial world, this wide, solid, sterile entrance to the inside of the satellite, filled with a handful of supply crates and docked patrol vessels, was one of the few areas that was the most pleasant to guard. A walkway from the subsequent hallway ran right up the center of the bay towards the hangar's main entryway, where a large, circular platform could be seen hanging elevated at the end of a series of steps. It was this very landing dish that the soldiers stationed in the vicinity were currently watching over- and it was the very location that the commander of this facility was presently visiting.

A man of reasonably average height and build, possessing blue skin, thin yellow eyes, white hair styled into a buzz-cut Mohawk atop his head, long ears, and wearing a set of purple and black robes of a Supreme Kai, stood at the foot of the stairs, staring up at the circular platform suspended in front of him. With his hands set behind his back and posture as straight as a statue, the clearly disciplined chief of the artificial world was waiting with a calm yet firm expression in play, as if waiting for something to happen.

Sure enough, after a few minutes following his arrival at this exterior location, atop the metal, circular platform framed by the square of the hanger's entrance and the vacuum of the Null Realm behind it, a shimmer of pure white light suddenly manifested atop its surface. Following a loud hum and a brilliant flash, the mass of energy was then promptly dispelled, revealing three figures of various heights and builds standing in its place.

Each one dressed in the exact same uniform, consisting of black and red, thick figure-hugging spandex, white gloves and boots. The individual standing on the right of the formation was the largest and most imposing of the trio- a bulky, burly man with brown skin, long ears, sharp eyes, massive arms, and an impressive, bushy mustache covering the lower half of his face. The person standing on the left was a beautiful, curvaceous and well-endowed young woman, humanoid in shape, with light pink skin, long purple hair that draped elegantly down her shoulders and back, and captivating, lime green eyes. And at the head of their formation- and clearly the one leading this inquisition- was a larger than average, incredibly muscular and intimidating looking man, with light purple skin, a large, sleek head, wide eyes with enlarged black pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible, flat nose.

The instant the trio materialized out of thin air following their teleportation, they immediately marched forward and down the steps, approaching the Supreme Kai waiting to greet them at the bottom of the small flight.

The military-styled Supreme Kai felt a smile tug at his lips when he immediately recognized the people that appeared before him. "Ah. If it isn't my favorite benefactors- the _Pride Troopers_ of Universe 11." He then nodded to each of the three when the most elite members of the group came to a stop in front of him. "Jiren the Grey. Cocotte the Beauty. And Toppo the Bold… revered leader of the multiverse's greatest team of heroes." The man's smile broadened ever so slightly when he was met with the uniformed glares of all three individuals. "The denizens of _The Dark Prism_ welcome you to their humble abode."

"Spare us the pleasantries, Nobuatsu," the purple-skinned man in the middle, Jiren, responded in a deep, stoic voice. "We didn't come here to engage in idle small talk."

This statement from the imposing alien warrior and enforcer of justice had the Supreme Kai of the cube world chuckle in amusement. "Well… that much is obvious. Given the purpose of this planetoid, its isolation from the rest of the universes, and the tenants residing within it, there aren't many people willing to drop by to just have a friendly chat."

His remark caused the purple haired female beside the two males- Cocotte- to scoff, "Clearly."

Deciding it was time for him to interject, the enormous alien standing behind his bald-headed comrade stepped forward- at the same time glaring firmly down at the man. "Do you know why we have come?"

Nobuatsu nodded affirmatively. "Yes. Your Supreme Kai- Cae- was kind enough to inform me of your impending arrival, as well as the nature of your visit to my facility." Adjusting the button of his black vest, the Kai of the synthetic world then turned sideways to the trio of new arrival and gestured them down the grey, steel walkway leading away from the hangar's platform. "Please. Follow me." He then turned around and, levitating off of the ground ever so slightly, proceeded to float down the walkway.

Upon sharing looks with each other, Jiren, Toppo and Cocotte then began to follow after the cryptic Kai. Sticking just a few yards behind him, the justice troop crossed the well-lit open space of the hangar, keeping their eyes trained ahead while vaguely taking note of the staff-wielding guards watching them from the walls. When the four of them eventually arrived at the entrance to the hallway leading away from the docking bay, the new arrivals stopped when they saw the Kai leading them had floated back down to the floor.

After beckoning the three forward so that they moved closer to him, the still calmly smiling Nobuatsu then turned around, raised his hand, and typed his fingers in the air against a blue, holographic pad that materialized out of the floor. The second he finished drumming in the code, the group of four power figures suddenly saw a light appear on the floor beneath them in the form of a square, which surrounded them. They were then lifted into the air when the slab of metal they were standing on separated from the rest of the floor and floated several feet up. Once it'd reached a suitable height above the ground, the hovering section of walkway then began flying down the hallway at great speed, carrying its four passengers onwards and into the bowls of the metal planet.

From there, the hovering metal plate proceeded to guide the group through the endless halls of its home, following a predetermined path towards the inner sanctum of the celestial superstructure.

The metal, well-lit walls and intersections making up the guts of the labyrinth flew past the Supreme Kai and the _Pride Troopers_ in a veritable blur, with the tiny transport taking the squad on a straight trip down the main corridor. While Toppo and Cocotte looked around at the environment passing them by with ground intrigue- and Jiren remained cold and indifferent as usual- their Supreme Kai host stood at the front, smiling at the wind whipping at his face.

Following a couple of minutes of silence as they flew through the ship, Nobuatsu decided to break the ice, and give his visitors the customary tour greeting.

"As you may already be aware, _The Dark Prism_ isn't like any other facility existing in your world, nor is it a place for the likes of ordinary men and women. It is a prison- the only one of its kind- designed and built on the very precipice of creation, outside of the laws of time and space," Nobuatsu informed, drawing the attention of his three visitors as he proceeded to give them the rundown of the purpose of his world. "This entire celestial body was manufactured by the Grand Priest and his subordinates with the sole intention of holding the most feared, unbalanced, and vile individuals in the history of the multiverse- people who gave not only the many Gods of Destruction trouble, but also the angels and Zeno-sama." He then glanced behind him to see the Pride Troopers looking at him with great intent. "Everything you see here is state of the art and constructed out of the hardiest materials imaginable, all thanks to the generosity and ingenuity of his royal eminence."

Cocotte grunted when she saw a group of soldiers march past as their craft continued onwards. "Hm. Seems pretty ordinary to me. Like one of the floating military bases back on Netfiss."

"On the surface it may appear that way," Nobuatsu chirped while smiling warmly at the Pride Trooper. "However, there are many great differences. Not only is this world one giant, working machine, it is also an impenetrable fortress packed to the brim with traps, energy restrictors, batteries, defenses, and a whole other array of obstacles designed to keep its residents confined within their cells. On top of this, the entire prison is suspended within _The Null Realm_\- the space between dimensions. In the unlikely event that anyone manages to escape the shackles of their confinement, they will only find a void of absolute despair and nothingness awaiting them beyond the safety of their walls. A failsafe, in case anything unexpected occurs."

Upon hearing this, Jiren glanced down at the Supreme Kai in front of them, and narrowed his eyes. "You mentioned people who gave the Gods trouble. You mean… _criminals_?"

"Correct," Nobuatsu chirped.

The purple warrior frowned deeply at this statement. "If they proved to be such an issue in their universes, why didn't the Gods of Destruction simply eliminate these scum, like they usually do everybody else?"

"Ah, now _that_ is an interesting question," the Supreme Kai of the Void Prison replied, at the same time looking ahead of him to see the hallway they were following continue to fly past him. "You see, the men and women interned in this place aren't like the ordinary cretins you and your kin are used to dealing with in your universes. On the contrary, the people locked up here are beings so utterly remarkable that the Gods of Destruction were unable to do anything about them. Why even the Grand Priest and his children were unable to deal with them."

"What?" Cocotte exclaimed when she heard this, having not expected to hear this.

"That is madness," Toppo replied in a completely disbelieving and unamused tone.

Their reactions caused Nobuatsu to chuckle. "You'll see for yourself what I mean."

For the next few minutes the group continued to travel down the corridor and past the numerous intersections and checkpoints making up the inner network of tunnels of the floating prison. In terms of sights and landmarks, the cube of a world didn't really have much to offer, even with its sophisticated array of technologies and security systems. However, sightseeing and exploring were not what the Pride Troopers had come here to do.

The reason for their visit came about at the end of the hall, when the tiny transport they were on crossed into an enormous, hollow space close to the center of the planet. Flying over the massive chasm when their craft exited the tunnel and into the chamber, the group took a moment to marvel the enormous, well-lit walls of the prison's outer layer around them, before the slab of metal they were on led them into a large, metal sphere floating in the center of it all.

The core of the planet.

After flying through the tunnel for a few hundred meters, the skiff eventually came to a stop at a platform waiting for them, where the metal dropped down and sunk into the elevated dock. Once the craft vanished into the metal floor, Nobuatsu then proceeded to stroll down the steps that greeted him, shortly followed by his three extra-terrestrial visitors.

Upon passing through the massive, metal doors that opened a few feet ahead of them, the group then found themselves walking down another large hallway, this one with a towering ceiling and a wide floorplan. On either side of the metal corridor stood a line of wide, enormous windows and- on the other side of each barrier- a white, sterile room behind each one.

When Toppo and Cocotte walked past the first two and looked into each one, they saw for themselves the very cells that made up the very heart of this prison.

"This facility was designed primarily to keep its residents in and all unwanted intruders out- no matter their race, shape, size or form. As such, each of these rooms are hyperbolically sealed, pressurized, and programmed with their own artificial atmospheres and time pockets. They are completely isolated from one another- with no vents, grooves, or any kind of gaps that the prisoners can potentially exploit. Even the toilets and sinks run on their own, self-contained recycling systems," Nobuatsu stated, keeping his hands behind him as he strolled ahead of the three pride troopers marching after his shadow. "On top of all this, each cell can be remotely controlled from the outside by the warden, who is currently escorting you past these lovely accommodations."

As the group walked along, Jiren, Cocotte and Toppo began to notice that a couple of the cells were occupied- giving them their first real glimpse of the kind of people interned in this facility.

Through one of the towering glass doors on their left, the trio saw a simmering mass of red energy resembling a miniature nebula, floating in the center of the room. There was no bed, no sink and no other objects. Just the floating blood red cloud in the middle of a white room. The moment their eyes landed on it, they saw the wafting ball of smoke distort slightly into the shape resembling a skull, before a pair of glowing, hot, angry red eyes unexpectedly opened on the side of the creature, and glared back at them.

The sight sent a shiver down Cocotte's back, whereas Jiren and Toppo remained completely composed.

The second prisoner they spied inhabited the cell on their right. When they strolled past it, they saw a shimmering figure, bouncing around the room in a veritable blur. After watching the figure dart around at speeds greater than light speed inside the ten by ten foot room, the troopers saw the creature land against the glass on all fours with a low thump. His form then materialized from its barely visible, shimmering state moments later to reveal a faceless, carapace creature with clawed hands and feet.

Its head, possessing only a black plated shell, twisted and turned all over the place erratically, before then looked down at the three people passing it. Upon getting a good look at them, it then vanished in another blur, seemingly appearing all over the room at once before flickering out of focus once again.

"The prisoner your Kai sent me is a rather interesting case," Nobuatsu informed, drawing the group's attention back to him as he continued to walk down the corridor like it were a hall in an art gallery. "You mentioned he was causing some… _problems_ for your people back in Universe 11?"

Toppo nodded at this inquiry. "Yes. The fiend was traveling from planet to planet, bombing abandoned locations, attacking civilians, and babbling nonsensically about some 'great cataclysm' that was coming to get him. It took about several days of hunting, but the other _Pride Troopers_ and I were eventually able to successfully track down the rabble-rouser and capture him." The man then grunted as he looked ahead of him. "Since the man was obviously unwell, we couldn't bring ourselves to put him down, so we sent him to one of our bases for care."

"We ran samples of his DNA through our system's computers, and attempted to use sorcery and divination to try and ascertain his identity," Cocotte then followed up, while at the same time moving up a little so that she could address their host properly. "But after running hundreds of checks and tests on him, we couldn't come up with anything. The guy had no records, no clan, no race, no home planet… _nothing_. It was like… he didn't even exist."

"To be fair, you would be right on that count," Nobuatsu stated, causing Cocotte and Toppo to look at the man in surprise. "According to my scans, the individual that you sent me is not a denizen of your Universe 11. In fact, he didn't originate from _any_ of the thirteen universes." The Supreme Kai then stopped and, looking back at the three warriors, smiled cryptically. "Based on his atomic structure and the residual radiation perforating from his biomass, he's from Universe 17."

This news caused even the stoic Jiren to appear shocked, with the two pride troopers behind him recoiling in disbelief.

"S-Seventeen?" Cocotte choked out.

"That's impossible," Toppo replied, his expression showing just how effected he was by this information. "All of the universes above thirteen were eliminated by Zeno-sama a long time ago. How is it that _this_ man came from a universe that was wiped out long ago from the face of creation?"

"A question that I'm trying to figure out for myself," Nobuatsu stated, before then turning back around and continuing to lead the group down the corridor towards their intended location.

Following the shocking reveal, the three pride troopers followed after the Supreme Kai as he guided them down the hallway of mostly empty prison cells. Eventually they happened upon a cell towards the middle of the spherical planet core and, upon stopping in front of the glass pane, the group peered into the room to see the prisoner himself lying in it.

The state they found him in was not what Jiren and his companions were expecting.

Lying on a white bed fixed against the back wall of the room, they saw a humanoid male with pale, pasty grey skin, short white hair, and wearing a set of green prison clothes, scrubbing and scratching against the sterile wall on the other side of his bunk. However, while his worn fingernails weren't doing anything to even effect the metallic surface of his chamber, he had in fact painted- in his own blue blood- dozens and dozens of the exact same symbol all over the clean white surface.

The picture of a big circle with a single line going down the center of it, and a second, smaller circle in the middle of the shape, had been repeatedly drawn on every square inch of space that the man had been able to reach.

On top of the fact that the alien male was lying curled up in a ball, was painting on the wall, and shivering like he had a bad fever, it was clear that he was not in a good place right now.

As Jiren, Toppo and Cocotte stared into the cell and watched the strange man trace one of the circles he had drawn over and over again on the same spot, the unfazed Nobuatsu glanced across at the three pride troopers and frowned. "He's been going through repeated phases of mania and withdrawal since Vermoud and Marcarita first brought him here- each with a cycle of about five hours per bout. He refuses to eat. He won't sleep. And aside from the same mantra he's been repeating over and over again to himself, he barely registers to any other forms of visual and verbal communication. I've been doing my best to try and comfort him- even placing him in virtual simulations to calm his mind- but alas, nothing."

While Toppo and Cocotte faced the Supreme Kai of the prison with expressions of discomfort and stress, Jiren narrowed his eyes on the prisoner in the cell when he heard, through the glass, the sound of his voice whispering over and over.

"_H-He's coming. He's coming for me."_

"_His shadow walks through every realm. Every crack. Every crevice."_

"_The hollow man. The harbinger. The tyrant."_

"_Ripping. Tearing. Burning. Through the void. He's coming."_

"_I see him. I can see him. His eyes. His burning orange eyes, blazing in the night."_

"_The darkness… is coming."_

While Jiren frowned at the same words he remembered hearing a few months ago back in his universe when they first captured this man, Toppo couldn't help but shake his head at the sight and the sounds of the poor individual's crazed ranting.

"And he has said nothing about where he came from?" the mustached warrior asked, while at the same time glancing across at Nobuatsu. "Nothing about his former life or his home universe? Not even a relative or loved one?"

The Supreme Kai shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. These mindless ramblings are the only coherent things he's uttered since his confinement. I doubt anyone will ever be able to make sense of his thoughts."

"I believe _I_ can."

Jumping slightly when they heard a fifth voice suddenly speak up behind them, Jiren, Toppo, Cocotte and Nobuatsu quickly turned around.

On the other side of the hall, behind another thick layer of glass situated against the corridor's wall, they saw the distinct form of yet another inmate smiling across at them.

Unlike the previous two prisoners that the pride troopers had glimpsed on their way through this portion of the jail- the dark cloud and the ghostly creature zipping about his room like a rabbit on adrenaline- this convict looked almost completely normal. However, in contrast to the formless monster, the rabid alien, and the crazed prisoner babbling nonsense behind them, the three warriors from Universe 11 immediately felt a sense of uneasiness grip them when they got a good look at the man's face and appearance.

He was a handsome, middle-aged, human male of unknown race and origin, with dark skin, short grey hair that was combed back, and striking green eyes. Like his other fellow innate in the room over, the man wore a buttoned up, green prison uniform- only this one appeared to be neatly pressed and ironed, without a single tear or crease to be seen. Choosing to make a good impression on his visitors, the man was also standing in front of the glass wall of his cell with a perfectly straight posture, his feet together, and his hands set comfortably behind his back. On first blush there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him at all. He looked completely fine and civil.

However, from the way the light distributed itself around the room and the way his eyes were naturally overshadowed, it was clear that this particular individual was not someone you would want to meet out in the open.

The moment he had the group's attention, the man in the cell smiled pleasantly while twiddling his fingers behind his back. "You're asking about the poor young lad behind you? Well, if you'll permit me, I believe I can help with answering your queries."

Toppo, frowning at the prisoner grinning in their direction, turned to face the man and stomped towards his cell. "And what makes you think we want to listen to anything you have to say, crimina-?"

When he saw his companion moving closer to the cell door, Jiren suddenly saw where his feet were going and shouted at him, "TOPPO! STOP!"

The giant fighter lurched to a halt, eyes widening when he heard the yell from his teammate. "Huh? What is it, Jiren?" he asked while glancing around at the purple warrior.

Before the purple fighter could speak, Supreme Kai Nobuatsu nudged his way forward, a serious look on his face. "Do not get too close to him." He then nodded towards the floor.

When Toppo looked down, he quickly noticed his boot was close to crossing the yellow warning line running along the metallic floor. Noticing that it stretched from one end of the man's glass cell to the other and that it was also painted on the ceiling, the pride trooper wisely took a step away from the window he'd almost walked right up to. Upon doing so he and his companions noticed the sly smirk tug at the human's lips, as the middle aged male stood there calmly before the three powerful heroes.

Sensing the trio glance at him for answers, Nobuatsu spoke, "That man's name is Doctor Ven- a former member of Universe 12 specializing in alien psychology and originating from the planet _Harvest_." By this point the warden's face had turned grim. "Don't let his appearance fool you. Even though he isn't physically powerful, he is one of the most dangerous prisoners in this entire facility."

The dark-skinned male tilted his head and clicked his tongue in disappointment. "To be honest, I'm surprised I wasn't classified as the _most_ _dangerous_." Ven then shrugged towards the group in front of him. "But... this is a prison after all, so obviously none of us can get what we want. Such is life."

Cocotte looked across at the Supreme Kai beside them inquisitively. "Why is he locked up in here and not in his own universe?"

This question had Nobuatsu frown. "He was sent to _The Dark Prism_ after a small band of heroes caught him trying to take over the entire cosmos." Sensing the confused looks sent his way, the leader of the facility proceeded to explain. "Trust me. It's not as simple as it sounds. The man is an intellectual genius, with a keen understanding of alien behavior and physiology. We tried to run some tests on him to assess the true extent of his mental capabilities, but he ended up reprogramming the core soldiers charged with guarding him during the procedure and started a riot- almost escaping several years ago. He's the only one out of all the inmates in this facility's history who has ever tried."

Jiren cocked a brow at that remark, "Reprogrammed?"

"Well… aside from being incredibly smart, Ven also possesses very strong extra-sensory perception. By using words alone, he's able to manipulate a person's mental state with only a handful of phrases and commands. Though the full girth of his ability is unknown, he was able to take control of countless worlds back in Universe 12- enslaving and taking control of multiple alien populations. He even enslaved the God of Destruction of his world to do his bidding," Nobuatsu stated, causing the three warriors to look at the Kai seriously for a moment, before he then nodded towards the man waiting behind the window. "That room is the only thing stopping him from taking control of this entire facility. Even with several layers of energy-absorbing, diamond-hard glass in front of him, it's better to keep your distance. Stay too close to him for too long and you'll become compromised."

Placing a hand over his chest, Ven bowed to his host. "I'm deeply flattered by your compliments, sir."

Finding this situation quite perplexing, Cocotte gave the prisoner a foul look. "Why hasn't this monster been eliminated yet?"

Recoiling slightly at the woman's harsh question, the inmate Ven nonetheless grinned before nodding down the hallway the group had come from a few minutes earlier. "I assume you saw the last two inmates on your way here? The floating red cloud- Boar- and the teleporting insect man- Gram. Well, the former is an interdimensional gaseous life-form originating from an entirely different realm of existence, who came to this multiverse with the goal of cleansing it of all carbon-based life. Due to its foreign origins, anything constituting regular matter cannot kill it. After it was captured by the angels, it was confined to this place to protect the other universes from its wrath. The latter is a vicious, insectoid vampiric-alien brought to this world by a scientific accident, and was discovered rampaging across all of Universe 3. He suffers from _quantum molecular detachment_\- a biological affliction in which his body is in a constant state of atomic instability- meaning he is both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Any attempts to erase his form is thwarted by his hypothetical state of existence, thus he has been imprisoned in a specially designed stasis-cell until someone can figure out what to do with him." Ven then smirked when he saw the serious looks on the pride troopers' faces. "Have you figured out what I'm trying to say to you guys?"

After a few seconds of pondering, the intimidating warrior Jiren frowned. "You, the gaseous being, and the bug… are all invulnerable to _Hakai_ (Destruction)."

The man's statement caused Ven to nod. "Bingo."

Cocotte looked across at her comrade Toppo. "Is... Is that even possible?"

From there, Nobuatsu proceeded to elaborate. "It is theoretically probable to believe that of the countless trillions of alien races existing across the multiverse, after over a billion years of evolution and variance, roughly a handful of anomalies would appear possessing immunity to the abilities of the people who helped create them." The Supreme Kai then took a deep breath before turning to look across at Toppo and Cocotte standing beside him. "All of the prisoners residing in this facility- in one way or another- cannot be destroyed or erased by the power of the Gods, the angels, or Zeno-sama. Believe me, we've tried."

When Jiren, Toppo and Cocotte had the right frame of mind to appear astonished at this news, when their eyes trained back on Nobuatsu, they saw the human male smile pleasantly at them before subtly leaning forward. "Curious, isn't it? Want to know how I did it?" Noticing the group of pride troopers' glares intensify, along with the Supreme Kai beside them, the still-smiling Ven leaned back and chuckled. "Hmm… shame. And here I thought I had a couple of takers. Guess I was mistaken. Anyway… regarding my colleague lying in the cell next to you, I believe I can decipher his endless ramblings and offer you a diagnosis."

Upon sharing looks with one another and seeing Toppo nod at her, Cocotte looked back at the grinning male seriously. "Alright then. Humor us."

Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired prisoner averted his gaze momentarily before beginning to speak. "Considering everything we know about the individual- his erratic behavior, his unusual physiology, the fact that he originated from a universe that no longer exists, his sudden appearance in Universe 11, and his muddled psyche- we can assume several different possibilities. Further extrapolating the information based on the case evidence given and eliminating all unnecessary factors, we can narrow down the list and come up with a single, logical conclusion." Ven then looked back at his audience with a smile. "What you are looking at is a man on the run from something _very_ real and something _very_ terrifying. Judging from his briefly worded, frantic descriptions and use of pronouns, it is very likely that he actually glimpsed the being responsible for his current psychosis. The distress he received from his encounter has caused him to develop severe schizophrenia and ongoing bouts of post-traumatic stress, which in turn is preventing him from divulging any coherent information."

This information caused Toppo to frown. "So what you're saying is… the creature or _thing_ that he's yammering on about… is real?"

"Without a doubt," Ven replied, still appearing completely calm and composed, even in the face of his discovery. "His speech patterns also come out in strings of fives and threes- often repeating the same phrases in sequence. Trust me, I've had plenty of time to listen to his voice track. Through his hysterical ramblings and frightened exclamations, our friend is clearly trying to tell us something through a form of code. Whatever creature this man saw was so utterly horrifying and powerful that his mind literally splintered, while at the same time forcing him to escape to another universe just to get away from him." It was then the good doctor's smile broadened. "There are also two things he's been saying that stand out above the rest of his verses. '_His shadow walks through every realm'_ and '_The darkness is coming.'_ Based on these pieces of info, we can deduce that the creature that's after him isn't hampered by dimensional walls or boundaries… and that he is a force of overwhelming might and strength. It almost seems like he is omnipotent as well."

Cocotte huffed at this statement before crossing her arms. "No creature, no matter how malicious or influential, can possess that kind of power. Even Marcarita-sama and her fellow angels aren't completely omnipotent."

Processing the information given to them then caused Toppo to grunt and clench his fists, at the same time regarding the man before him with contempt. "I still think it's just a load of nonsense. These are just the mindless exclamations of a very sick, poor and unfortunate man. Nothing more."

This series of remarks inevitably caused Ven to sigh. "Take my assessment however you wish. But before you completely dismiss my analysis of the patient, consider this possibility-" The prisoner's expression at that point suddenly became darkened, transforming into a very unsettling and creepy visage of what Jiren and the others recognized as wicked intent. "That the creature that this poor man is fleeing from- the one he's been harking on about from dawn to dusk- is actually the very fiend responsible for the Omni-King erasing the previous six universes."

Ven's statement caused an uncomfortable silence to fall over the pride troopers, with the three warriors glaring hard at the individual while the Supreme Kai of the Void Nobuatsu appeared quite troubled by this news. It certainly was a first for him and not something he really appreciated hearing from one of the inmates he was charged with guarding.

Unfortunately the warden and his visitors weren't left to dwell on this idea for too long. Shortly after the atmosphere around them had gone stagnant thanks to their talk with the mad doctor on the other side of the barrier, the warden's ears twitched when he heard a low beep ring out through the hallway, causing his eyes to glance towards the ceiling when a voice spoke up over the intercom.

"_**We have a new prisoner incoming, Nobuatsu-sama. The bounty hunter Aurora Haze is bringing them in right now,"**_ the soldier's words echoed out through the metal walls.

This news caused the Kai to nod. "Good. Send her through to me immediately," he replied, before then turning to the three troopers standing alongside him. "It seems the three of you are in for a treat. I have a very important client popping in with a new guest."

Upon seeing the three Pride Troopers share glances with one another before giving him a look, the Supreme Kai then turned around and stared down the hall- his hands set behind his back and an expectant smile on his face. From there, the group of four proceeded to wait, with the prisoner Ven standing in the cell beside them also appearing quite intrigued by what was happening on the other side.

After a whole minute has past, the group suddenly spotted a new figure appear in the outline of the distant corridor, marching towards them from the entrance to the spherical prison. As they drew closer towards their spot, Jiren, Toppo and Cocotte were able to get their first good look at the unexpected visitor- someone with the audacity and the authority to actually visit _The Dark Prism_.

The figure that the _Pride Troopers_ found themselves studying was a being of tall stature- an anthropomorphic fox wearing a dark blue, figure-hugging blue suit with a combination of carbon and metal armor plating, and energy transmission lines built into it- the latter of which were glowing white like neon lights on a sign. The outfit was thin and tight, similar to the troopers' spandex suits, allowing for great flexibility and ease of movement.

Aside from appearing quite tall, almost as tall as Jiren, the person also had a sleek, athletic build, broad hips, and a large, well-endowed chest. It was this last observation that quickly told the three pride troopers that the person they were currently looking at was in fact a woman- a demi-alien canine with superb posture, long, sexy legs, and a big, long bushy orange tail with a white tip waving gracefully behind her.

The shape of her body was very smooth and elegant despite being covered by her full-body plug suit. When she stopped in front of the Supreme Kai and the Pride Troopers waiting for her in the middle of the hall, they were all able to get an eyeful of her impressive physique.

When Jiren and his companions looked towards her head, they saw a large black helmet, with a full-face visor and a glowing white line across the eye frame staring back at them- concealing her face. After a few seconds of staring at one another, a puff of steam from the sides of the helmet suddenly occurred, shortly followed by the entire headwear disassembling itself in sections and folding back with a 'snap.'

The moment it did, it revealed the very fox-like face of the kitsune woman hiding beneath the armor- a female with a short snout, a round, cute face, black nose, tall black ears, and shoulder-length, messy red hair, with a few strands that hung over her face. Despite her cute, animalistic profile, the woman's sharp blue eyes were narrowed, and her fur was covered in white tribal markings- giving her a very intimidating, seasoned appearance.

Once her headgear had folded back into her suit, the redhead glanced over the three _Pride Troopers_ before turning her attention to Nobuatsu, who smiled pleasantly at his guest.

"Aurora-san, my dear. Welcome back to _The Dark Prism_," the Supreme Kai chirped warmly, seeing the woman nod back to him in greeting before he continued. "What fascinating specimen have you brought for me today?"

The moment he asked this question, the woman suddenly swung her right arm forward and held in front of the man a large, specially sealed containment unit with a steel lid and a glass case. Inside of the large, backpack sized cylinder, both Nobuatsu and the troopers saw a large, grey, veiny mass of goo swirling around inside of it.

The creature was as grotesque as any the group had ever laid eyes on- its form splashing and hugging against the glass in multiple directions. When it sensed the four people staring at it, it jumped at them from inside of its container, attempting to burrow through the surface. But try as it might, it was just unable to reach the tantalizing looking prey it could feel glaring at it from the other side of its temporary cell.

Certain the troop had gotten a good look at it, the fox woman- Aurora- spoke in a low, gruff voice of a huntress. "A client from Universe 5 called me in to hunt this parasitic life-form, which had reportedly been moving from planet to planet, devouring entire population centers left and right. I managed to track down the alien host it was controlling and battled it until its true form was expelled." She then glanced across at the grey sludge and watched it extend a series of tendrils to feel out its cage, but then gave up a few seconds later and went back to splashing about its container. "The labs attempted to dissect the creature to figure out what it is and where it originated from, and discovered that it didn't come from their universe. The God of Destruction Arak requested me to bring it to you for study."

"Ah, yes. Of course," Nobuatsu replied, before then kindly gesturing the woman down the hall behind him and stepping back to provide her a passage. "You can place it in cell number A12... just on your right."

Nodding in understanding, the fox woman then marched past the Supreme Kai and the three troopers when they stepped aside to make room for her. When she strolled past the group, the demi-fox suddenly shared a quick, hard glance across at Jiren- her eyes narrowing on the purple-skinned individual while the pride trooper glared back at her in kind. Following a brief exchange of hostility, in which time seemed to slow between the two warriors for several seconds, the huntress continued on, heading for the cell further down the corridor.

Cocotte, noticing the brief moment of eye-contact between Jiren and Aurora, then looked across at the smiling Nobuatsu curiously. "Who is that woman?"

"You haven't heard of her?" the Supreme Kai asked, to which he then saw the purple-haired fighter shape her head. "That is Aurora Haze, the greatest bounty hunter in all the thirteen universes- and former resident of Universe 8. She is a huntress of unyielding conviction, strength and bravery, famed for her flawless capture record and for bringing in the most elusive and dangerous prey in history- dead or alive. Whenever a civilization or government requires a high-class criminal captured, a rare specimen studied, or a rival party dispatched from their world, they often hire _her_ to complete the assignment. And she doesn't limit her work to one universe either- but juggles between all thirteen of them." He then smiled across at the three pride troopers when he sensed their eyes fix on him. "One story of her legendary exploits says that she actually managed to hunt down and capture a mythical demon king while he was in the middle of a banquet without any of his guards noticing, and brought him to stand trial in front of one of the Gods of Destruction. But this is just a rumor. That being said however, it should be worth noting that she is in fact responsible for capturing several of the individuals that you can see in this very prison, including one of the others you just passed."

"Oh. So she's _that_ famous?" Cocotte commented, watching with intrigue as the fox woman stopped at one of the glass doors, raised her container, and pressed it against the window. As if responding to her presence, the glass automatically liquefied itself around the point she was making contact with it, allowing the huntress to slide her cylindrical unit through its surface. Once the bottom end was on the other side of the barrier, she twisted the handle and unlocked it, ejecting the sludge life form into the chamber. As soon as her prey poured out of the unit, she withdrew the cylinder, trapping the life-form inside the room as it attempted to leap out- but to no avail. "Funny. She doesn't look like much."

"Don't let her rugged appearance and vagrant status deceive you," Nobuatsu warned, causing Cocotte to look back at him oddly. "Though her job is that of a gun-for-hire - someone who sells her skills and talent to the highest bidders- she is as every bit as powerful as a _God of Destruction_. In fact, based on what I've heard about her, she is about as strong as you, Jiren-san… and twice as scary." The Kai said this while looking over at the purple alien standing next to him, whom he saw narrow his eyes on the fox woman as she sterilized her storage container on the spot with a quick burst of steam from her suit.

Following this quick story, the pride troopers watched the female kitsune walk back over to them. The moment she was in range, she stopped before the squad and fixed her attention on the Supreme Kai- her expression still as fearsome and unflinching as when she first arrived.

"What will the price be on this one?" Aurora practically demanded in a low voice.

Nobuatsu smiled warmly at the impatient woman, "How does eight-hundred million gold credits sound?"

Tail wagging, the irked fox woman inhaled sharply, "Done."

"Then our business here is concluded," the Supreme Kai replied, before then stepping aside again and gesturing down the corridor. "As always, it has been a real pleasure, my lady. Just quote the number I stated to the officers over in the administration wing and they will pay you up front."

Nodding in understanding, the redhead then took her leave, walking right in between the Kai and the three pride troopers. Not even caring that she nearly walked right into Toppo's shoulder, who actually stepped out of the way for her when she glared at him, she then proceeded to vacate the premises at a casual, yet brisk pace.

After seeing the exchange for himself from his side of the cell wall, the observing and intrigued looking Ven whistled under his breath as his eyes watched the woman's tail and posterior sway in her tight spandex. "That is one angry fox lady."

This comment from the inmate earned a dirty look from both Toppo and Cocotte, whereas Jiren continued to glare after the retreating huntress.

As the kitsune female was walking down the glass-lined corridor, the woman suddenly stopped between two of the cells about a couple cubicles down. Upon doing so she then looked across at the room on her right, where the woman's blue eyes fixated on another inmate standing behind the glass.

Unlike the denizens of the previous containment units, including those that weren't carbon-based life forms, the prisoner confined to this cell wasn't lying on his bed or standing in the room of his own accord. In this isolation chamber, the individual in question was bound in some kind of massive, heavy-duty, custom-built restraining unit, which covered his entire body from the waist down- sealing his legs and locking into one location. Because of the way the machine was built into the box of a room, most of the entire chamber was practically taken up.

The parts of the man's body that wasn't fixed into the giant white machine was instead sealed inside of a restraining jacket, which wrapped around his massive, bulky upper body, and kept him from moving his arms. Furthermore, not only did this jacket have cables running into it from the machine his legs and hips were fixed in, but his mouth and nose were also covered by a white mouthpiece, which was attached to the restraining jacket. This left his head and eyes exposed.

The man had a pair of red irises with black pupils, and a pair of black eyebrows that were narrowed in a fierce, murderous glare. To match his bulky, muscular physique, the prisoner also had long, black spiky hair that grew down his back and all the way to his legs, with a single bang hanging over his forehead.

On top of this appearance, the man seemed to exude a blackish and red aura, signifying a great deal of killing intent wafting off of his form.

Meeting the prisoner's glare and hearing him growl at her in a deep, feral voice, Aurora sized up the man in the restraining jacket and machine for several seconds, before then glancing down at the name carved into the front of the unit- identifying the prisoner.

The name of the physically restrained individual aptly read: _**Cunber, the Evil Saiyan.**_

Grunting at the title, Aurora's tail waved before she quickly reset her helmet. Once the pieces of her headwear came together and covered her face and head, the huntress marched on, leaving the prisoner, the Pride Troopers, and the Supreme Kai in her wake…

…unaware that the Saiyan she had just met would not be the last one she would run into on her journey across the multiverse.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another spinoff from my _Golden Age_ story that simultaneously takes place with the main storyline.

This one shot introduces a bunch of characters that I will be using in future installments in my main fic, as well as another villain that Gohan and his friends will be facing in the form of the bounty hunter Aurora. What's more, a lot of these characters will play key roles in future chapters- most of them familiar, especially when I reach the _Tournament of Power_ stages.

This fic is setting the groundwork for more to follow, and I hope it peaks interest in the story, especially when I'm adding a more diverse range of characters from the standard- evil, scowling, condescending villains that dominate the DBZ/Super screen.


End file.
